leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TehAnonymous
Greetings, visitor. This is Teh's Talk page. Feel free to leave me a message, and please remember to sign them. Database export Hi, i would like to make League of Legends Wiki in my language. Now i would like to ask you if it is possible to backup english wiki and then send me exported files. I would import them into my Wiki and start translate them. Thank you for reply, CarrioS Account Security I need your help with making my account secure. Someone has been vandalizing pages under my account twice now. The first time, I was able to determine the source as a bunch of my school friends. I took what I thought were necessary precautions: perpetual logging off, etc. I thought that worked, but apparently it has happened a second time on the Gangplank page today (and I don't even remember going on GP's page) today. I think someone might know my password or otherwise found a way to hack onto my account. How do I change my password, ensure my account security, etc.? I'm not the kind of person who vandalizes Wiki pages, and some of the users can vouch for my personality. Please help me. I don't want to be condemned for vandalism that I didn't commit :( LordTenebros 14:37, June 5, 2012 (UTC)LordTenebros :Most of what you want can be found on . 19:16, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Talon Page Thanks for fixing the pictures. I had to readd and reedit this morning but didn't have enough time to label the pictures correctly. The Chinese Classic Talon Skin hasn't been in there for a while so I'd thought I'd try to add it. Thanks again for the fixture. KuraTenshiTenki 19:47, June 6, 2012 (UTC) This is so messy, oh sh- Hey there. First off, thanks for creating this ever-useful Wikia. This is everything a LoL player would ever want and need, and even with a cherry on top. I've been using this as a source of information for quite some time and I'm glad that I finally decided to register. May this project never die out. As a reply to your comment on my talk page, I'd rather leave those items as separate blog posts, if that's fine with you. I do not plan on making a great deal of those, so I hope this won't be a problem at all. Take care, and keep up the good work. Cheers! PS: Oh, and one more little thing - I cannot manage to get the object property to work on this particular wiki. Any help on that matter would be greatly appreciated. :I am not good with tables. I suggest you go ask people on Community Central/the wikia irc or figure it out yourself. 20:39, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Pandar Termeeo OMFG PANDA TEEOOMM INSTA BUY EVERY GAME INSTALOCK But seriously, it's pathetic they can't think of anything better than doing something they already did but changing it into a different animal. 10x better than Super Teemo though. ALSO HEY GUESS WHAT *Licks* :3 <3 LATnik7 thanks, for links can prompt, how having thought up certain item, to make it clickable, in the recipe of other (my) item? :Use the code from Template:Item icon (but not the template itself), replacing filenames/links/names. 23:02, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Taric's Passive I died laughing. And then I shook my head in shame. --Sydeyc 19:03, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Mistake Yesterday you deleted a picture or the reason for misleading/wrong name (not sure which one). I'm assuming I needed to add my name to in front of the picture name, so I uploaded the picture another time with my name, however I accidental also uploaded/brought back the old file with old name. (Ward_placement.jpg instead of Jupie_Ward_placement.jpg). If the problem was not adding my name, could you remove the accidentally added Ward_placement.jpg file. If it was something else, could you then tell me what I did wrong? Thank you in advance, Jupie 10:37, June 20, 2012 (UTC) :Incorrect one removed. Thanks! 14:57, June 20, 2012 (UTC) NA servers Do you know what is going on with the NA servers? Legokill 23:53, June 21, 2012 (UTC) :Patch issues, mostly. Various things breaking majorly. Like, accounts being lost, matchmaking breaking somewhat, champion selection breaking (part of the previous one), IP/RP not displaying correctly, and today I noticed a Lee Sin Q bug twice :/ Fifth day in a row, servers down 01:58, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Clean up on isle... Teemo So yeah if you check the page, I'm sure you'd find some nice brownie points and stuff. It's kinda getting overloaded with people pestering me :l Trying hard not to yell at 'em. Thanks. Template and signature The template will be used for edit summaries, the js for it is either not working or taking too long. I will be figuring it out. I don't see what my signature matters. 18:24, July 6, 2012 (UTC) :It's a color of a signature, there's nothing else to it. If I made it pink, would that mean I'm pretending to be a bot? 23:56, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ::If you have something to request of me, just ask me now, because I don't see where this conversation is going regarding my signature. Yes, following the red bold line at the top of the FA page, it says "Starting with cycle 18 for champions and cycle 2 for items", I don't believe it's cycle 2 yet. Also, do not alter someone else's messages, regardless if it's not using correct grammar. You should have learned this from my mistake, in which I used to do so. 00:32, July 7, 2012 (UTC) RE : Featured Champion Sorry, I Didn't know. Well whatever, You say you're on hiatus, You're going somewhere? 01:29, July 7, 2012 (UTC) :Already gone. In Chinaaa 01:58, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Wiggle I completely forgot I was even banned x3; I don't even mind. You know me, if Nysty abuses his power I'll just cap it and get it removed, plain and simple. Especially if he bans me at the first sight of me joining chat, that'd be great... Also, Teemo's page is acting weird, it keeps saying he has 0 comments and when I go down to it, nothing is there, and when I click the talk thingy is says there's no artical. But when I go to another tab like Skins, then click back to Champion, the comments come back. It's weird... ._. I dunno what's wrong with it. CSS changes I haven't edited any CSS recently. I do not see the "!". If you want to screenshot what you see and leave a link to it on my talk page, I might be able to see if i can fix that. 18:29, July 12, 2012 (UTC) : Fine, JS. *rolls eyes* http://postimage.org/image/lurlkcjv5/full/ 23:36, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ::I am not the best with mediawiki coding. You might want to contact the best knowledgeable with mediawiki coding, admin here, NeonSpotlight. 23:41, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Do you just want it hidden, or completely removed once or repeatedly from the DOM? Removing with JS has issue of irreversible changes. Once the ! have disappeared, unless you want to keep track of what changes are unpatrolled, it's gone (until you refresh without the removal script). With CSS, it's hidden and can easily be restored. Anyway, for looping, which will only be relevant when the page isn't refreshed but AJAX grabs fresh changes. So, two different fixes below: ;JS /* Removes the unpatrolled exclamation mark from Special:RecentChanges. * This will only happen once when the DOM is ready to be manipulated -- any extra ! will not be removed. */ $(document).ready(function() { var unpatrolled = $('.mw-special-Recentchanges .unpatrolled'); var count = unpatrolled.length; if (count > 0) { unpatrolled.empty().remove(); console.log("Removed "+count+" exclamation mark(s): $('.mw-special-Recentchanges .unpatrolled').empty().remove(); "); // DEBUG MESSAGE -- DO NOT REMOVE } }); ;CSS /* Hides the unpatrolled exclamation mark from Special:RecentChanges. */ .mw-special-Recentchanges .unpatrolled { display:none !important; } Edit: Sign D: --BryghtShadow 15:52, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Talk Page If possible, I'd like to be removed from the top of your talk page. I'm not as desirably active for one to come to me for questions, that I may not have the answer to. Thanks. 17:39, August 7, 2012 (UTC) :Coolkay 00:14, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Discussions Not sure if you had noticed, but I've grown tired if your constant mocking and insulting of me on forums. You belittle every discussion I try to have, you correct everything I say as if I don't know how to speak English, yet you still talk on talk pages and forums as if they were chat. Forums and talk pages are meant to look like professional discussions. Using things like "...lol" "lolwut" etc. are not professional at all. If you notice a problem in my English or grammar/punctuation, leave me a message on my talk page rather than mocking me on every single forum I decide to add input to. 17:28, August 9, 2012 (UTC) :Apologies for being myself on the internet. 04:05, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Oh yea sorry about that. then which one should be deleted. Can, for example "this champion is so f***king broken, OP OP OP OP, Riot please nerf" be deleted? I just don't know the what over board and what isn't CHEESE (talk) 04:05, September 9, 2012 (UTC) :If a decent thread follows it, with a few players refuting/supporting the argument with more substance, it is okay to keep. If the child comments are only "oh yeah so op" or "stfu noob", losing the entire thread isn't so bad. 13:19, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Brazilian LoL Wiki Hey, first of all, I wanna say I looove your wiki, you're like an idol to me *0*.. Anyway, I'd like to ask for your permision, since you're the one who created the first Lol wiki, to create a Brazilian League of Legends Wikia, but to do so, I'd have to basically, copy and edit the layouts, templates, codes, etc. you used and translate them.. :/ But of course the text and all the written part will be personalized. It's ok if you're not ok with my terms, if you disagree with anything I said just let me know and I won't create the site. I just want to know if you'd let me use your templates, layout etc.. 00:39, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Blessings Hey mr. priest! Thanks for the blessings, I hope I can count on you and NeonSpotlight if I need any help with the templates, css's, exorcisms, and everything. :) 02:31, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Kevalmighty Jungle Timer isn't a 3rd party software. It does not rely on league of legends. The program is 100% legal. The program don't use anything from league of legends and it doesn't read game memory information so it isn't 3rd party software. Could you please post my post. Thanks KevAlmighty :Let's see: there's the Riot produced game League of Legends, there's us, a encyclopedia of LoL-related knowledge, and then there's this program that someone came up with that's not promoted by either one, but uses the latter as an advertising medium. Hence, deletion. 18:13, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Re: Background images Do they need to be categorized? They're not icons, they're just... backgrounds. They're a large letter cropped and saved in PNG format. 00:43, September 17, 2012 (UTC) :Done. 01:33, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Yo Teh Looks like i'm back, So fill me in with whatever i am missing. Lol, After changing my modem, The wiki is as smooth as a kitty fur (HOPEFULLY). However, There are two question that i need answers : # Is this guy really a mod? # Can you make my signature to be like yours? Y'know, Them icons on Sigs. Salute. 12:03, September 17, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for the info, Didn't know so much was going on in so little time. 13:16, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Bureaucrat Promotion I know you already know, but it's about time this template be put to good use. Congratulations! I am honestly baffled at how much you have evolved on the wiki and I am so proud of all your effort. Once again, congratulations! :-) 22:33, September 18, 2012 (UTC) :I made a minor fix on your /doc page, just a heads-up. 22:45, September 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Excellence. 23:36, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Titles as accesory Hey, I just felt like the message at the top of newly created talkpages should be updated. Especially the "Additionally, you can leave messages in the talk page of our senior editors depending on your concerns to: Technology Wizard, for basic editing concerns and wiki guidance. Sam 3010, for content related concerns or new ideas. UberTri125, for table coding or table customization help. NeonSpotlight, for anything else." part for obvious reasons. Also, congrats on teh promotion. 01:32, September 19, 2012 (UTC) :For the record, Tech changed that in February. (http://lol.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Welcome-message-anon?diff=613769&oldid=352124 and http://lol.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user?diff=612359&oldid=352123) 02:39, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Upload dropdown Hey Teh, recently Neon pointed out that I hadn't been categorizing my file uploads. This came as a surprise to me because I've always used the dropdown on the upload form, and when the proper category wasn't there, I'd do it manually. So first, I'd like to point out that the drop down isn't placing the files into the categories it lists (might be just me or Chrome). Second, I was wondering where this dropdown list is found so I can add the common categories to the dropdown on the French wiki. Is it a MediaWiki page? As it is now, I have to upload (and since the wiki's still new, that's a lot of uploads) and then categorize each file one by one. If I can get the dropdown list to work it'll make everything so much easier. --[[User:Sydeyc|'Sydeyc (aka NoesisM)']] (talk) 21:43, September 19, 2012 (UTC) : MediaWiki:Licenses. To find these things, they've probably been edited before on this wiki, so go to , change "all" to "modified" and look for it. (works for me) It's nice to keep things orderly, and it's okay if you forget once in a while. 23:36, September 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Thank Teh. What's funny is that I had looked through the French wiki's All Messages page and gave up haflway through. XD --[[User:Sydeyc|'Sydeyc (aka NoesisM)']] (talk) 23:39, September 19, 2012 (UTC) stuff Hello, with voter apathy on forums at pretty much an all-time high, I was thinking of getting Wikia to enable the new forums with just the discussion that has happened so far. After asking around a lot, people are generally in favour. The only issue is that (for now), we'd need to enable message walls as well. That requirement will be removed in a month, so we can remove them again then. I don't like the message wall myself, but trying it for a month hardly hurts imo. Please let me know what you think. 14:04, September 20, 2012 (UTC) :Going to need more than some spiffy new forums to get people to contribute more. Thinking of starting a project to add competitive team/player/tournament pages. To do that, we'd need a lot of people and editing. 19:36, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Yordle Sigh Since Mr. Baldy decided to unleash all his rage he built up from the past, I was wondering if there was any way at all to get my stories back. There's gotta be some way, right? I sure hope so. Also, *Licks your face* HiAA!! Hiaa!!! Testing ! ClariS ! (talk) 03:16, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Re:Blocking policy I understand if you think a 1 month block is too severe for a first offense and will not veto your decision, but I object to a block of anything less than a day. The point of a block as a deterrent for vandalism is for the offender to know that they will be banned. No one is going to notice a two hour ban, and vandals who do notice will just wait out the ban as it's a slap on the wrist. LionsLight (talk) 09:17, October 2, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah I thought about that. I thought about it after, but decide not to re-extend it (most vandals don't repeat anyways. 19:17, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Question Hey m8 , u said u need 5 wins to get top rating , i have very important question, If u get 5 wins in 3v3 Bracket of that team ,are u going to get the top rating of 5v5 bracket ? :"Sacrificing order simply for size is not desirable" Nor is sacrificing order for "categorization." If a wiki reader wants to quickly find an item by name using the template, yo has to look through at least three different alphabetical lists—possibly more. If a player cares about what "category" each item falls under, then yo probably already knows what category a given item is. The "categorization" that the current template provides doesn't help anyone with anything and should be left to a dedicated page, not a navigational template. Was my revision a large blob of text? Yes, but it was one blob of text. It might take slightly longer to look up an entry in that single larger blob, but it still takes less time than the average case of the current template. If someone really cares about having a list of all of the items used in Dominion, then yo can make a List of Dominion items page. 20:56, October 8, 2012 (UTC) :First thing: I reverted based on an anon mentioning it on Template talk:Items. I noticed that you had reduced the template size a while ago, but didn't look at what the changes actually were. When I saw this, my thoughts went something like "oh my god massive text wall do not want" It's the entire phenomenon behind tl;dr's. Do people like text walls? No. Will people read text walls? No. This may have spacing, or be a "blob", but it's a wall nonetheless (and an unaesthetically pleasing wall at that, because it doesn't fit with the consumables/removed items). For categorization, dedicated pages do indeed exist for item tiers, and for Dominion/Items (or maybe a subsection, I don't remember). I'm not sure on Proving Grounds, but it should be on the page. However, I don't think most people would look through the page too long to see that. The categorization provides an easier way (imo) to digest the information/categories of items. Following your template/suggestion of making a page for each game mode's items would lead to poorer availability of information to the average Joe Schmoe player that glances at the bottom of each page and looks at the item, in my opinion. Is that worth saving 3kb per template? Also, observe the ugly text wall I have formed. 02:13, October 9, 2012 (UTC) ::If the purpose of a navigation template is to inform instead of to assist in navigation, then I rescind my case, but otherwise, I feel that a wall of categories is detrimental to the function of the template, while a wall of text is only detrimental to its form. :::Yeah, both have their problems. I think the other guy brought up some great points. 03:07, October 10, 2012 (UTC) It seems someone caught my comment! Hi there, i'm just your average Wikipedian who came on over to navigate through the League of Legends items to find the difficultly manageable template that ProtonZero tried to organize into a more difficult to navigate template (albeit ordered alphabetically and was well-intentioned did not fare well in execution). I would just like to point you to the Wikipedia Guidelines for navigation templates. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Navigation_templates I feel it would do much more good if we cut down on the number of sub categories within the template to a handful rather than the several we do now. Such as removing Consumables and Removed Items (which are more self-explanatory than the other items) or if any of you has any experience in Template coding perhaps could change it in the style found for Johnny Cash http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Template:Johnny_Cash&oldid=198921805. In any case, the way it is now is fine but could be improved. ProtonZero, I however do not agree turning it into a wall of text is the way to improve it. I'm trying to help the process along as I know coming to consensus is difficult and I might stick around to deliberate over the future of the template, but for now i'm leaving this comment as a greeting and suggestion. --Subzerosmokerain (talk) 06:00, October 9, 2012 (UTC) :Excellent point. I agree that neither of our solutions (me - keep the old for now, and Proton's big list blob) are optimal. However, I'm not really experienced in templates, and it would be great to have an experienced editor as yourself stick around. 03:07, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Featured Articles It died. Should we just delete it? 04:22, October 17, 2012 (UTC) :Leave it, as a relic for posterity, an artifact of times past when people got involved. Practically, time can be better used on new projects rather than deleting them. 01:56, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Attributes Hi, sorry to bother you with such a petty matter. But I think you've forgotten to grant me all of the mod attributes i.e. purple username and moderator title on my profile. --Luckyvampire (talk) 20:22, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Anon block Seems we blocked the same guy at the same time. Just hoping mine didn't override yours. --[[User:Sydeyc|'Sydeyc (aka NoesisM)']] (talk) 03:29, November 6, 2012 (UTC) :Np. Also, I redid it and extended the block based on the block log. http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Log/block?page=User%3A203.104.11.12 :tl;dr he got banned ~54 wks ago, came back and vandalized again. Nothing of value lost. 03:34, November 6, 2012 (UTC) ::I saw :P. So i edited by message. --[[User:Sydeyc|'Sydeyc (aka NoesisM)']] (talk) 04:29, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Removal of mod rights It would be appreciated to have my moderator rights restored. I understand I was inactive in the past but considering I was active when they were removed seems to contradict the reason why they were removed. Thanks Usiar (talk) 12:20, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Why removing custom champs from the wiki? An eyesore? I always manually remove them from the main page so it won't clog and actually be an eyesore? It would have actually be better if you private messaged me about this. Custom champ designs are still blog posts, I really don't see any reason why they should be excluded from being featured, it's not like I'm irresponsible enough to clog the front page with my posts and not remove them from the main page. Now that I've finished my self rant, I'll be back to my regular concept designs... Bah... --Mineko Charat Lucky (talk) 15:45, December 18, 2012 (UTC) :Still there. Blog:Custom_champions. As I stated before, it's a niche. People interested in it can find the listing. Originally, I considered making a smaller blog listing (listing 2 or 3) like that of the general one on the homepage, but the high turnover rate of custom champions makes a small listing impractical. Hope that helps to explain my reasoning 02:10, December 19, 2012 (UTC) : ::Just leave it as it is, I'll remove them from the main page personally when their time is up, no worries. --Mineko Charat Lucky (talk) 03:51, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Minimal cooldown of Trueshot Barrage Hi! I noticed you changed my edit about Trueshot Barrage. I just wanted to know why, and how did you came to 19.76 sec as its minimal cooldown. Didn't you see my message at the top of the page's discussion explaining my reasoning? It's just I'm very interested by yours. Have a nice day! --Ilestlibremax (talk) 12:43, December 29, 2012 (UTC) :No, I no longer read comments. Too much brain cell loss. ...I might be really wrong. *checking* Okay, my first calculation was wrong, and I was off my rocker. However, your calculation was also off. With 40% CDR, TSB's cooldown is 48s. However, if you reduce the cooldown by landing Mystic Shots, you will not have the time to make 20 Mystic Shots. Thus, the cooldown of TSB is reduced every 2.4s by 3.4s; that is, for every 2.4 seconds that pass, its effective cooldown is reduced by 3.4. So, I multiplied the base cooldown by the cooldown reduction (80s * .6 = 48s), then multiplied by 2.4 and divided by 3.4 (48s * 2.4 / 3.4 = 33.8s). This makes more sense than both of our previous answers. If you see a flaw in my reasoning, please feel free to respond :) 18:53, December 29, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks for replying^^. In my sense, there is only one error in your reasoning. Indeed, you consider the cd of TSB is reduced every 2.4sec by 3.4 sec. However, if Mystic Shot hits an ennemy, all Ezreal's skill's cooldown are reduced by 1 sec, Mystic Shot included. That means with 40%cdr (and Mystic Shot at its maximum level, of course), considering you hit an ennemy, Mystic Shot has a cooldown of 1.4 sec instead of 2.4 sec. Thus, the cd of TSB is reduced every 1.4 sec by 2.4 sec. 80 * 0.6 * (1.4/2.4) = 28. Let me know if something seems wrong to you, --Ilestlibremax 01:32, December 30, 2012 (UTC) :::It works like that? ...okay, fine. you win. Please post the maths on the page though. 01:43, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Problems and lags inside the game Hey. I hear your an expert in computers, so I've decided to ask you to help me with my problem. My ping inside the game often reaches 10000 and doesn't go back down for like 10 minutes and sometimes doesn't go back at all. This affects my gameplay. I've tried sending riotsupport a message but they didn't answer for 2 days now. Also, I've tried looking for solutions on youtube and asking people in chat. If you can solve my problem, please tell me how. If you read this right now, come and talk to me in chat. -Rimo13 (talk) 19:44, December 29, 2012 (UTC) :I have no idea about your specific problem, but can offer a few general tips: *Turn down your video settings? (this affects FPS, not ping, but could still boost performance) *What are your system specs? If you only have 1 or 2 GB of RAM, that could be the problem. *Background programs, perhaps, that are tying up your system resources? *Are you torrenting/otherwise tying up your internet connection? I hope that I might have helped you a little. 20:42, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Actually, I have 4 GB of RAM, but I don't know if that's good or not. I've already turned down the video settings, all of them. My FPS is already good. I didn't install any background programs, and I am sure that's not the problem. I also downloaded the ccleaner to clean my computer. And I am not torrenting. My internet connection is fast, and there's no problems with it. Rimo13 (talk) 16:16, December 31, 2012 (UTC) A Few Things Hello Teh. Hope you enjoyed the recent holidays! Anyway, I just wanted to drop by with a few comments. First off, I can't figure out why the standard editing summary scroll box isn't working. Second, it was red :o Lastly, I can't seem to be able to reply to any posts on any message wall or forum discussions. If you can let me know what I can do, please let me know. Take care! 08:52, January 6, 2013 (UTC) :Editing summary has been like that for a while?, but I don't actually use it so :S :As for MW/Forums, are you talking about the "post reply" function not working? If so, I have to click in the message box, click out, then go back in for it to function properly. If that doesn't help, just it. 21:46, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Lunar Revel Page Hello Teh, I just wanted to request a name change for the page 2012 Lunar Revel to just "Lunar Revel" since it will be occurring again this year. ShEAN (talk) 03:32, January 22, 2013 (UTC) : Done. Thank you for bringing this up. 23:18, January 23, 2013 (UTC)